WotWM: Sakura's Song
by TrippleThreatTrio
Summary: Loving this man was nothing but a world of heartache, it always had been, and it always would be. For her, that was okay, but would that be enough for their daughter too? Sakura was afraid to know the answer to that.
(Another one-shot fiction for the **_WotWM_** universe. The lyrics were written directly for the purpose of this universe. If you've followed our series in the past, you know what's par for the course. If you're new, welcome aboard. Be sure to check out our other stories in the universe, and to keep checking back because the universe will continue to grow as time goes on.)

 **WotWM: Sakura's song**

His lips were wet with rain, but she didn't seem to mind. Not as her own clothes got soaked in the process. Instead, she smiled at him.

"You came back…"

"I told you I would."

"I didn't doubt that."

"I did." He said quietly, wondering about his own resolve. "I'm sure, at least a little, you did too."

"Maybe." Her voice was soft when she admitted it.

"My missions take me pretty far." Was she happy, or sad to see him? Both?

"I know they do." She might tolerate that, but, it didn't make anything easier on the two of them. "Come inside properly."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Get your ass in this house." It was almost a laugh, almost.

I don't claim prosperity for nothing,  
I don't give excuses for my greed.  
I don't wait forever, when forever's gone,  
I don't really dream when I'm asleep.

Hair dripping on the floor, he looked around. "I like what you've done with the place." It was decorated in Sakura's tastes, the colors, the furnishings, all of it only for her.

"Cut the crap." She began to strip him of his clothing. "You're going to get sick."

He wasn't paying that any mind. He lifted his hand to her cheek. "You can stop worrying now."

She only shook her head. "I can't."

So what do I do, when I fall into you?  
A ghost of my past that's made of smoke.  
What do I say, when you dissipate?  
A nothingness, of memories.

"You need to." He said pointedly, but it was so different now.

"You have no idea." It was harsh, but it needed to be said. "I have to worry, at least a little."

"Why is that?"

"You could be killed one day." She sighed, pulling away from his touch, glancing to the wedding band on his finger.

"That holds true for everyone." Coolly, he cleared his throat.

"Sarada asks about you, all the time. She's getting older, Sasuke, and like it or not, you have to accept that fact that your child needs you."

"She does?" He smirked sadly. "Or do you?"

"We both do…" God, why was that so hard to get him to understand? "All she wants is approval. Is that really such a hard thing to give her?"

I can try, I can wait, I can anticipate,  
But I can't - turn away now.  
I can hope, I can pray, I can await the new day,  
But I know – I'm not strong enough.

Say goodbye.

And you will shut me out,  
And you will close me away,  
And I won't turn back time.  
So this is how we'll stay.

Sasuke sighed, roughly pulling Sakura into his arms. "I am not the kind of person that she should emulate. I am a man that carries my sins in ways that I would never want her to do. You understand that, right?" He hoped that Sakura did, because he couldn't bear to try to explain that to his little girl. "I want her to be naïve and boy crazy. I want her mind on her future, and her training. Anything but me."

"She needs to know you." Sakura told him, even as he kissed his way down her neck. "One day, she's going to fall in love, and what if she turns out like me? What if she starts chasing after a wild eyed boy, hell bent on doing everything on his own? What then?"

So what do I do when I fall into you?  
A ghost of my past that's made of smoke.  
What do I say, when you dissipate?  
A nothingness, of memories.

You can run, you can hide, you can fight for your life  
But you can't – throw me away.  
You can curse, you can sulk, and you can damn all your luck  
But you know – you're not strong enough

Cut the ties.

He didn't answer, and that cut deeply. Honestly, that was her worst fear. Loving this man was nothing but a world of heartache, it always had been, and it always would be. For her, that was okay, but would that be enough for their daughter too? Sakura was afraid to know the answer to that.

Sasuke's hands on her hips was a godsend. The way he made her warm was too. This night was a rarity in her life. Sasuke wasn't always in the village walls, leaving her with an empty bed more often than not. Such was the plight of a wife such as herself. "Sasuke, tell me, what would you do then?"

Sakura's shirt and bra hit the floor as soon as her feet touched the bedroom rug. He could only sigh at the beautiful sight before him. Always too much to handle. Always too emotional to be simple. He brushed away a pink lock of hair that hid green eyes. "I'd let her. Even if I'm her father, her heart isn't my place to decide."

"You'll leave before dawn, won't you?" Sakura already knew the answer. He was always gone before daybreak.

"I'm here now." He told her. It wasn't enough. It would never, ever, be enough.

Clothing lost, heat sinking into the both of them with every kiss. Sex wasn't soft and sweet. It was hard, angry, and bitter. Scratch marks, bites, and hickeys hidden in places no one would ever see. Like always, Sakura rode him, driving herself down on his length to feel every inch of him. It was raw, it hurt, but she didn't care. She wanted it to hurt, wanted to have the remnants of his touch long past their climaxes.

"God-damn it, Sasuke…"

"Forgive me, Sakura."

And I will shut you out.  
And I will close you away.  
And you won't turn back time.  
So this is how we'll stay.

So what will you do, when I fall into you?  
A ghost of your past that's tangible.  
I know you won't stay, you will just dissipate.  
A nothingness, of memories.

You live your life.  
I'll live mine.

"I love you…"

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke sighed. "I love you too."


End file.
